friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Monica's Boots
"The One With Monica's Boots" is the tenth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on December 6, 2001. Plot Monica buys really expensive but fabulous boots. Chandler wants to return them but Monica promises to wear them all the time and they'll be worth the money. The more Monica wears them however, the more they hurt her feet to the point where she is in excruciating pain. They go to Chandler's work Christmas Party where there was dancing, and her feet end up hurting so badly Chandler has to carry her home. Joey's youngest sister Dina is pregnant and comes to Rachel for advice. She helps her tell Joey and he freaks out. Joey hunts down the father of the baby and tries to marry them but Dina refuses. Phoebe and Ross try to get tickets for the Sting concert.Pheobe finds out that Ben go's to the same school as Sting's son,Jack Phoebe pretends to be Susan Bunch and acts concerned for the bullying between Ben and Jack.To prove herself she is Susan,She often mentions she likes Carol Willick's ass and other such lesbian related stuff.Phoebe gets an meeting with Jack's mother.Phoebe is then more concerned for the tickets and the woman thinks she is not Susan.She phones the police and Phoebe gets an restraining order.Ross then gets tickets but they can still go as Sting is far away from her. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Marc Rose - Bobby Corso Marla Sokoloff - Dina Tribbiani Cole Sprouse - Ben Geller Trudie Styler - Herself Tammy Townsend - Teacher Janelle Pierzina - Patron in Coffee Shop Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Robert Carlock, Brian Buckner & Sebastian Jones Trivia General *In this episode, Joey's sister Dina is played by Marla Sokoloff. However in "The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister", she is played by Lisa Melilli. *This is the last appearance of Ben in the series. Continuity/Goofs *Trudie Styler, Sting's wife, played herself in the episode. In real life Sting and Trudie have four kids, Bridget, Jake, Eliot, and Giacomo, none of which are named Jack. Giacomo was born in 1995, the same year as the fictional Ben Geller. However, Giacomo is an Italian name which can be translated to either James or Jack, and although unmentioned, it could be that Jack is a pet name adopted by the teacher due to a possible difficulty in pronouncing the Italian name Giacomo. *In this episode, Ross states that Ben is seven years old. Since Ben was born in 1995, Ben would be six years old. *When Monica is putting on her boots in the hallway to make Chandler believe she is wearing them, she only pulls one of her pant legs over them, but when she stands up, both pant legs are suddenly pulled down. 'Episode Navigation' Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes with Monica's name in the title